All I Wanted For Christmas Was you
by Markenzie 5
Summary: May's parents goes to a vacation so that they can have their 'alone time' leaving May and Max with nothing else to do. Ash invites her over to his house so that they can spend Christmas together. Will Ash be ever to tell her how he feels or is it too late? Three-shot. Advanceshipping, AaML, Satoharu, Satoshixharuka. I don't own anything! Rated M for Language.


**Hello! I just wanted to say sorry for uploading it late. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, the short film and the song!**

* * *

**All I wanted for Christmas...was you**

* * *

"Hey, May!" Ash called out.  
"Yeah, Ash?" May asked, smiling through the phone.  
"Why won't you and Max celebrate Christmas here?" Ash asked anxiously waiting for her answer.  
May thought of it for a moment and covered the phone. "Max, you wanna go to celebrate Christmas in Pallet town?" May asked her little brother.  
Max paused from playing his video game and glanced at May. "With, Ash?"  
"Yup!"  
"Sure! That'd be awesome!" Max throwed both of his arms in the air and began dancing.  
May giggled at his brother's enthusiasm and answered. "Sure, Ash. We would love to come over,"  
"Great! I'll see you in December 24 k?"  
May giggled. "Okay, Ash, bye for now,"  
"Okay, see ya!" With that May ended the call.

It was the 21 of December, when the season is well known for a cold temperature, were people often drink hot cocoa to satisfy their need of warmness. The season was also well known for reuniting families, friends, happiness and also finding love. Today, two teens are going to celebrate Christmas without their family, due to the fact that their parents wanted some alone time. At the Maple's living room sat 16 yrs old boy and a 19 yrs old girl. They have been doing random stuff to kill their boredom. The raven was playing a video game and her brunette sister was busy making a list.

Max soon was getting bored with the game that he was playing and turned his attention to May.  
"Hey, May, what are you doing?" Max asked scooting a little closer to her sister.  
May stopped writing and glanced at her brother. "I'm making a Christmas gift list for all of you," She smiled sweetly.  
Max's eyes glimmered with excitement. "Your going to buy me a gift?"  
"Well, yeah," May smiled warily, sweat dropping slightly.  
"When are we going to buy presents?" Asked Max.  
"Well, today were just gonna pack our stuff, and tomorrow were gonna go gift shopping for 4 hours then we'll leave to the ferry," May explained.  
"Wow, but i don't know what presents I'm going to give..."  
May chuckled. "Well, you better think fast or else we'll miss our ship and we'll never gonna get to pallet town,"  
Max was petrified. "Can i have a piece of paper and a pencil as well?" Max asked sweetly.  
"Here," May tore a piece on her notebook and handed her pencil to the raven.  
"Thanks, May!"  
May just smiled in response and watched him as he ran to his bedroom.  
"Might as well fix my stuff," She smiled and went upstairs. Humming a song.  
The brunette then twisted her door knob which let out a click; she flickered on the lights and revealed a simple room. Her room was simple yet beautiful. The walls were painted with yellow and straps of violet underneath showing off an elegant atmosphere. Most of her furniture was made of fiber wood, which made a glossy appeal. Her bed was a two sized bed perfect for two people, from the bed where some stuffed toys were neatly displayed all of them tucked on the comforter. Beside the bed were a night stand and a few meters from it had a small window bed, showing off beautiful scenery, and a bathroom close behind. She arranged her things neatly so it looked a little roomy.  
"Hmmm...What stuff should i bring?" May asked herself, placing her chin on her palm.  
"I'm only there for like 4 days, so I'll just bring four set of clothes with me," May smiled and began rummaging through her closet. May soon found 4 decent clothes and placed it on her backpack.  
"Since it's only four day's...bring many stuff isn't really needed." May smiled to herself.  
She then flopped down on her comfy mattress making her stuffed toys bounce and grabbed her phone.

Hey, Ash  
Advance Merry Christmas, and good night.  
-May

May pressed the send button and held her phone close to her heart. Then fell asleep.

**December 22:  
Shopping Day and Road to Pallet town.**

**03:00 AM  
**  
the sun was hiding under the clouds, letting the snow rule for the season. While in the Maple's house, a female brunette was sleeping peacefully...UNTIL THE FREAKING ALARM CAME ON!  
RING! RING!  
The alarm cried endlessly.  
May's eyes then widened in shock. She then turned to face the alarm clock and pressed it aimlessly.  
May groaned and checked the time.  
"Why the hell did I set my alarm that early, I still have like 5 freaking hours!" The brunette groaned and tossed off her sheets.

The girl went down upstairs and opened the TV.

'The Italian man who went to Malta'

_(Read it in an Italian Accent!)_

"One a day ama going to Malta to picka 'otel.  
In da morning I goa down to eata da breakfast.  
I tella da waitress "I wanna 2 pieces of toast."  
She bringsa only 1 piece.  
I tell her "I want 2 piece."  
She tells me to go to the toilet.  
I say "you no understand, I wanna 2 piece on my plate!"  
She say "you better not piece on the plate, you soon of a beech!"  
I don't even know the lady, an she call me a soon of a beech!  
Later I go to eat at a the biggera restaurant.  
The waitress brings me a spoon and a knife, buta no fork.  
I tell her "I wanna the fork!"  
She tell me "everybody wanna fork!"  
I tell her "you no understand. I wanna fork on the table."  
She say "you bettera not fork on the table you soon of a beech.  
I go back to my room ina hotel and there is no sheets on the bed.  
I call the manager and say "I wanna sheet!"  
He tells me to go to the toilet.  
I say "you no understand, I wanna sheet on the bed."  
He says "you bettera not sheet on the bed, you soon of a beech!"  
I go down to a checkout and the man at the desk saya "peace on you!"  
I saya "peace on you too, you soon of a beech!"  
I'ma going backa to Italia!  
  
May removed her tears and stopped laughing.  
She then checked the clock and found out that it had been only 5 minutes.  
"Wow. Time sure is slow today,"  
The brunette walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Opening the fridge, many condiments, foods and drinks were displayed neatly.  
"Maybe, pancakes will do," she smiled to herself, grabbing the ingredients she needed to make one. May's hands and arms were now carrying the ingredients, she used her foot to close the door and placed the ingredients on the kitchen counter. The brunette collected all the materials she needed and started to make the pancake.

**-5 minutes later...  
**  
The aroma of the sweet delicious, pancakes lingered across the whole house making May hungry as ever.  
"I never knew cooking was so fun to do!" May smirked and proudly placed two plates on the table, both containing the high stacked pancakes.  
"Oh yeah, forgot the butter," She rubbed her Head sheepishly and returned her search in the fridge.  
"Butta!" May cheered as she grabbed it.  
May's eyes was closed while she closed the fridge and turned around.  
She nearly dropped the plate she was holding because of shock.  
Max was sitting on the chair across the table, pancakes stacked in his mouth, his eyes big and wide, and a likewise liquid substance bubbling in his mouth. To be ordeal, He looked like a chipmunk that has rabies.  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?" May screamed.  
"wat da fawk, Mawy?" He asked, annoyed by her sudden outburst.  
May then breathed slowly.  
"You scared the fucking hell out of me, Max,"  
"Ow, sorry," he said as he swallowed his meal and gave her sister a smile.  
"Now, can I have some butter?"  
"Sure," May handed the butter to Max.  
"Thanks sister!"  
May smiled warmly at her brother and then took a seat herself.  
She then grabbed her fork, sliced a big piece, pinned it and began to eat it fitfully.  
"Ya know, May. We still have 4 hours before the mall opens. So, what shall we do?" said Max.  
"I don't know, Max. Maybe, get ready?" May said wiping her mouth with a tissue.  
"Sounds like a plan!" Max said, running up to his room.  
May shrugged and then followed Max to go to her own room.

"Since when liked my cooking?" May asked herself, shrugging.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

"What the?" May said looking franticly everywhere.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you, you yeah_

May blushed and glared at the walls. "Where are you?!" She demanded.

(Hides on a corner and continues playing the song)

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

Before May knew, She was singing along while tossing her stuff choosing an attire.

"I don't need to hang my stocking,  
There upon the fireplace.  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day~~"

Before May knew, She was singing along while tossing her stuff choosing an attire.

"I just want you for my own!  
More than you could ever know!  
Make my wish come true~~~~~~  
All I want for Christmas is you!  
You baby~~" May sang circling her fingers in the air.

"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas,  
I won't even wish for snow!  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting!  
Underneath the mistletoe-"

May stopped and blushed at what she had sung and continued her search for a nice attire.

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you,  
You Baby_

May was blushing wildly making a magmortar to shame.

_Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas!" Max Joined in opening the door.

May shrieked and glared at Max.  
"This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
standing right outside my door" May sang grinning.

"Oh, I just want you for my own!  
More than you could ever know!  
Make my wish come true~~~  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You, You baby~~" Max sang raising his eyebrows proudly.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby!" Max sang.  
"All I want for Christmas is you, baby~!"May sang grabbing his hands.  
!All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby" May and Max said their hands together and their body circling the room.

"I didn't know you could sing, May," Max Joked.

"Neither did I," She smirked.

"Now get out!"

"Whatttt, Why?"

"Just go!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go mum,"

"Good," She held her chin up and slammed the door behind her.

**30 Minutes Later…**

May was now wearing a green turtle neck vest that reached her wrist, Dark brown pants and converse sneakers. With her hair accompanied by a white hat with a red Poke ball symbol at the center. Her maroon waist pack.

"Lez do this!"

**December 22:**

**4:00 AM**

The sun was still hiding from the sky leaving an icy temperature.

"Max, hurry up! I don't want to be late you know," May informed tapping her feet on the ground waiting patiently.

"Yeah, May, save it, let's go!" Max said outrunning her.

"Oh no you don't!"

4:31 AM- Littleroot Mall

"You know, May, finding a-"

"Look! Almost everything in my list is in that store!" May exclaimed happily and ran her way to the store, her hands waving like noodles.

Max sighed. "I guess, I'm on my own now,"

Max then wondered trough the mall, trying hard to find the book store. Max's gifts were books, He thought it would come in handy than low life key chains and stuff.

"THERE IT IS!" Max shouted happily, skipping like a girl who just had won a lollipop.

"Gay." Whispered someone.

Max's face turned red. "WHO DARE CALL MAX MAPLE THE GREAT, GAY!? HUH?! WHO DID?!"

"No one did,"

"Oh yeah!"

"yeah."

"OH YEAH?!"

"Look kid, can we just stop this already, this is just ridiculous."

Max's eyes snapped open and then turned back his face blushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry,"

"No Problem."

Max then hid his face from the many people that were looking at him and entered the store.

**5:34 AM**

"MAXXX, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" May shouted through the phone.

"You fucking retard, I'm right behind you!" Max shouted back, very much annoyed.

"Oh."

"Well, let's go then,"

**05:59 AM**

"All passengers please enter the boat; it will leave shortly after 5 minutes." The announcer said.

"FUckkkkkkkkkk…" Max said running franticly.

"Fuck yourself, nerd," May said grabbing a master ball.

"Entei, stage on!" May commanded tossing the Pokémon in the air.

"_Master_,"

"Entei, we need to ride on your back, our ship is almost gonna leave us and were still far away, you're our only hope," May Pleaded.

"_Of course I will, Master May," _The legendary nodded.

"Thank you," May smiled.

They then hopped on Entei's back.

"Teleport!"

The legendary nodded and after a few seconds they made it to the ticket booth.

The cashier went wide eyed with what she saw.

"I don't have time for this," May thought and brang out a pen.

She then positioned the Lens into her and clicked the pen, erasing her memory with the legendary.

May quickly returned her Pokémon and handed the money to the lady.

"Pallet town."

The woman handed their tickets. "Have a happy day,"

"Thanks."

They entered the ship and searched for their rooms.

"I'm here," said May.

"and I'm there!" Max smiled pointing at the room beside her.

They both went inside.

**December 24:**

**Meet with Ash**

**05:00 AM**

**Dock:**

"Hey their here!" A raven haired boy cheered.

**Back at the ship:**

"Hey! There's Ash!" May said pointing at the boy.

"Yeah, like I don't know that," Max rolled his eyes.

"Your sarcasm dosen't fit you," said May.

The boat then docked to the land with May jumped from the ship into the land.

May kissed the floor. "Oh thank heavens were here!"

"You're overacting, May,"

"I know," May grinned.

She then saw a raven haired boy.

"ASH!" She closed her eyes while running toward 'him' giving a large embrace.

"Oh, Ash I missed you!" she smiled cuddling to 'him'

"Uh, had to break it to ya, May, but, that's not Ash,"

Her eyes shot open.

She opened up her right eye and glanced at the boys face.

He had blue eyes and his eye brows were wiggling up and down.

May then separated from the man and ran away. "SOrryyy!"

Max shrugged and followed her.

May ran while her hands were covering her blushing face.

She then bumped into someone.

May's eyes were still closed; she then poked his face and opened her eyes.

"Missed me?" Ash smiled.

May was now mesmerized with his appearance.

His face was now broadened, His eyes were still the same auburn eyes, His hair was still the same also and his body…was fairly built…but not too built.

May couldn't help but stare at him, admiring his features.

"Like what you see?"

May's eyes shot open and sneered.

"Ha! You wish buster!"

Ash laughed. "I was just kidding,"

"Heh, yeah right." May smirked.

"I missed you…" Ash smiled.

May glanced at him weirdly and then smiled.

"I missed you too, Ash,"

Ash smiled and brang her to an embrace.

May's eyes shot open.

"Ummm…Max is here." May smiled.

"Oh yeah," Ash smiled and ended their embrace.

"Sup, Max?" Ash smiled giving him a bro hug.

"I'm fine, Ash, how 'bout you?" Max laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ash said ending the hug.

"So, shall we go?" Ash asked.

"Okay!" May and Max cheered in unison.

"Gardevoir, come on out!" Max said throwing the Pokémon in mid- air.

"Gardevoir."

"Cool," Ash said.

"Thanks. Now Gardevoir, teleport us to Ash's house!"

The Pokémon nodded and did what his trainer said.

**Ash's Place:**

"Mom! Were home!" Ash said happily.

A lady brunette showed up maybe in her 40's, she had the same features as Ash. She was wearing a dress covered by an apron.

"Oh, how nice to see you again, May and Max. Ash be a gentleman and let them in before they catch a cold," Delia said warmly.

"Yeah mom," He smiled and let the two in.

May walked up to Delia and gave her a quick warm embrace which Delia was taken back. "Thank you for letting us stay here, Ms. Ketchum." May smiled.

"It's an honor, May. But please, call me Delia."

May nodded and sat to an arm chair.

Max then gave the woman a very quick hug. "Thanks, Delia,"

"No problem, dear." Smiled Delia.

"So, May, Max, put your things in Ash's room, you'll be staying there for the mean time,"

"Okay, Ms. Delia." May nodded and ran upstairs.

* * *

**Yellow everyboday! **

**I decided to make it a three-shot!**

**So, once again. Thank you for reading my story!**

**I hope you read it 'till the end!**

**I attempted to make it humorous, did I succeed? **

**Well I hope you'll Review or PM me of what you think of this, if I should continue this.**

R&R

-Markenzie 5!

Hell Yeah~~~`


End file.
